Journey to the End
by Bibircj
Summary: 3 teenagers must face the dangerous labyrinth in order to rescue a missing half-blood, but will something more happen between two demi-gods born to be enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Sophia's Pov:<br>My name is Sophia,i'm 13 and I am a half blood, daughter of Demeter and leader of the Demeter cabin.  
>I was around the camp fire when a boy showed up. He was kind of strange, with pale skin and black hair, so I deduced he was a son of hades. My mother is not a big fan of hades, I mean, he took Persephone to live in the under world, so you can guess she wasn't very happy about that. So children of hades and children of Demeter keep a certain distance. He was looking at me but my friend Ashley appeared to talk to him, so I looked away.<br>Ryan's Pov:  
>My name is Ryan I'm 14 and I'm a son of hades. Today I saw a girl I had never seen before around camp Half blood,she had brown wave hair and hazel eyes. I was looking at her, trying to figure out if I really had never seen her before, but then Ashley showed up. Ashley is a daughter of Apollo, and she knows how to be irritating when she wants to. She seemed to like me but I don't really like her. I asked her if she knew who that girl was, and she answered me:<br>- Oh, she's Sophia,nobody you would be interested in.  
>- Why not? I asked.<br>- She is a daughter of Demeter.  
>Now, everybody knows that children of Demeter and children of Hades NEVER get along, but Sophia seemed like a nice girl,so I sat next to her.<br>She looked at me with a serious expression and asked :  
>- Are you a son of hades?<br>- Yes I am. As soon I said that, she got up and went to sit at the other side of the camp fire,which didn't really surprise me so I just stayed were I was.  
>Than Quíron shows up and says:<br>- Everyone, go sit at your tables I have to make an announcement. Everybody got up except for Sophia, who looked a little worried,but eventually she got up and went to join the others at the Demeter table. Quíron stands up and says:  
>- "There is a mission, we need to find a missing half blood,who probably is in the labyrinth." He then turned to face Sophia. "Sophia, I have chosen you to lead this mission." Everybody looked at Quíron with a shocked expression on their faces,no daughter of Demeter could survive in the labyrinth. I then understood why she had seemed so worried before. Quíron continued to speak. "Sophia can take two people to go with her, I already took the liberty to chose one person for her." She rolled her eyes like she knew who he had chosen. He then turned to face me, "Ryan, your going whit Sophia. As soon as he said that I put my head down, I had a feeling that this would never work out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Sophia's Pov:<br>I didn't know what to do when Quíron told me I was going to be a leader in a mission and that it would be in the labyrinth and worse of all one of my partners would be a son of hades! But I had to chose other person to go with us I chose Ashley she is my friend and she would like Ryan's company so I wouldn't have to talk to him. He didn't seem very happy with my decision which I thought was weird because I though he liked her. But by the way he was so unhappy he went to talk to me and he said:  
>- Why did you chose Ashley to go with us?!<br>- I thought you liked her.  
>- Are you kidding me?!<br>- No, and besides she's my friend. And she told me that you two were practically dating .  
>He was kind mad so he walked away. Which I didn't care much I just thought it was rude,and I wouldn't waste my time thinking about his 5 year old tantrum. I had more things in my mind at the moment.<p>

Ryan's Pov:  
>She really thought I liked Ashley why would she think that and even more why would Ashley tell her that we were practically dating?! We're not even friends!<br>Seriously I don't even know what's going on in her head sometimes.

Sophia's Pov:  
>I could barely sleep last night, I don't know if I was sacred or just anxious, all though<br>the first option is more likely to be the true answer thinking I was just anxious made me fell better. But like everything that is good it doesn't last much, Ryan came to talk to me:  
>- Hi, I'm sorry for screaming and walking out on you yesterday.<br>- You mean your tantrum?  
>- Hey! I'm trying my best here.<br>- Sorry.  
>- No problem. I just wanted to say that I wasn't mad at you but at Ashley.<br>- So you two aren't dating? I said in a tone of sarcasm.  
>- you really want me to answer that?<br>We started laughing and then Ashley came screaming "Wait for me!" And then Ryan rolled his dark eyes. And she came to me and said:  
>- Sophia I need to talk to you.<br>- Sure, what is it?  
>- Alone please.<br>And then Ryan walked a bit farther form us and said he would buy the bus tickets.  
>- What is it Ashley?<br>- Why did you tell Ryan that I said we were dating?  
>- Because I though it was true.<br>- Well because of that he screamed at me yesterday.  
>- Why are blaming it on me? If there's some one to blame it's you for lying.<br>She stomped away and went to talk to Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>The bus turned over nobody got hurt, but Sophia hit her head on the front seat then fainting.<br>They took her to the hospital were she woke up with Ashley by her side.  
>Sophia's Pov:<br>- Were's Ryan?  
>- Don't worry he just went to buy us something to eat.<br>- Why are you acting so wired.  
>- You know if you had died it would had made my job so much easier.<br>- What job? What are you talking about?  
>- Come on Sophia don't act stupid you know this job is for Kronos!<br>- You're trying to kill Ryan and me?  
>- Mostly you. I'll try to convince Ryan to join Kronos and if he doesn't, then I'll try to kill him.<br>Then Ryan walked into the room and my conversation with ashley ended. But I still had one more thing I needed to finish and that was her.

Ryan's Pov:  
>I walked into the room Sophia was awake but with a expression of anger, she has talked with Ashley something witch had made her angry. And I had to find out what it was.<br>We got out of the hospital and it seemed like Ashley didn't want me to go talk to Sophia I don't know why. But eventually I went to speak to her:  
>- What did you and Ashley talk about in the hospital?<br>- She's working for Kronos.  
>- Sophia how did you make this up?<br>- I'm not making it up! She said it would have made her job much easier if I died!  
>- I don't believe in you.<br>- Ok don't.

Sophia's Pov:  
>If Ryan doesn't believe in me that's his problem he will find out sooner or later. Know I had to worry about how to find this half blood in the giant thing called the labyrinth.<p> 


End file.
